You make me feel infinite
by A Stun Gun Lullaby
Summary: OS. Sam visits Charlie at the hospital. "Sam began to laugh remembering that moment, Charlie also will laugh as much as Sam was doing, she tought. Then she remembered Charlie's situation and started to cry. "Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry"."


**Disclaimer: O**kay, here's the thing, the characters are not mine, all of them belongs to Stephen Chbosky. But this OS is mine, so please, don't touch. Thanks.

* * *

**Infinite.**

Her hands trembled, her heart seemed to be going out of her chest, and her breathing was irregular. She told herself that it was necesary to calm down or she could end hospitalized too. She inhaled deeply, while she park her truck, instead of think about Charlie, she began to think about the college and funny histories that Charlie would be glad to hear, like her first impression about the college or maybe about her room mate and her great musical taste. In that moment Sam felt a terrible urge to cry thinking about Charlie, but she needed to be strong for both, and with a quickly movement, she clean the tears that were about to leave.

Once inside, she asked by his friend and walked to the waiting room, cause the visits did not start until an hour and a half later; she knew that it was pathetic arrived with such time of anicipation, but she drove so fast from Penn State when she find out Charlie's sitiuation, at the beggining she couldn't belive, maybe it was an awful joke, but Patrick could never make jokes about something serious, and much less something releated with Charlie and his mental problems; and there she was, sitting of the middle of another people who also were waiting news of their friends or maybe someone of their family.

"Until the end of the hall the second door on the right" said Charlie's doctor. It looks like a good woman to Sam and she really expected that the doctor was helping him to overcome all that he had lived.

And in that moment, she stopped in front of the door she didn't even know exactly what happened or his mental problems, the only thing she knew it was that inside Charlie wasn't all right. She felt terrible for never talk to him about what made him feel sad or lost. Now, she could do something, at least stay with him for a while.

She turned the knob carefully and entered into the room. Her heart began to beat faster and strong, she placed a hand on his chest trying to tell him to shut up for once, when she finally felt a low beat, crossed the room with quiet and large steps to the little sofa located at a safe distance from the inner bed.

She smiled when she saw the typewriter that had given at him on Christmas time. She took sit and another smile appeared on her face when she found him asleep with a peaceful expression on his face; Patrick had told her that Charlie recently began his terapy and he wasn't sure if he can be glad or begin to weep at the moment that she enter to the room; so she relax a bit when she found him sleeping, but a part inside her was hopping see Charlie's expression at the moment when she arrives.

Sam pulled the little sofa to the edge of the bed, and gently clasped her hand with his, and her thumb began to draw imaginary circles on the boy's warm skin, she sighed, feeling calmer to be with him.

She did not want to wake him, she just want to be there, that was fine for her although she doubt that he could wake, Sam began to chatting about the things that happened to her since she arrived to the college and the enormous amount of homework that overwhelmed her with that she didn't have time to go to parties and most of the time she felt happy for that, cause she prefered put order in her new life; she jumped a little of her seat when she told him about the people with good taste in music it was not just her room mate, it was also a lot of class mates and even teacher, she couldn't believe it, and she was sure that Charlie would love that; the best part of all the things that she had lived was the history about a girl who entered to her room to have sex with a guy, but both got sorprised when she appeared in the door of the bathroom looking at them trying not to laugh, Sam began to laugh remembering that moment, Charlie also will laugh as much as Sam was doing, she tought. Then she remembered Charlie's situation and started to cry.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry". She said, while she was sobbing.

Once she stopped crying, cleaned her face and approached to Charlie, she felt his calm breathing and with a last movement she kissed him, she sighed when their lips touched, and after a few seconds she separated slowly. Finally she put a paper in the typewriter and typed something quickly, and then she got out of the room, not withouth kiss him one more time and whisper while she was kissing him:

"I'll be back soon, I promise, Charlie. I love you."

The next day, Charlie smiled broadly when he found a paper in his typewriter with the next phrase:

"You make me feel infinite, Charlie".

* * *

**_W_**_ell, I hope you like it, guys._

_ That's the important thing (that you enjoy this little OS) in all this mess, 'cause first of all I speak spanish and I'm studying english for a while but I've never write anything in english, so if there's something wrong, sorry, and make me see my mistake or I'll never learn, right?  
_

_The first part, I think it's okay, a friend who really speak very well english, helped me. So, I own her. Eff, thanks for your help. Love you, really, I do. _

_And for last but not the less important thing: I LOVE THE PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER. I finished the book few days ago, and I fell in love. So I write this, because, the book is awesome and all the characters are flawless. Now, I'm waiting to watch the movie but to that I need to wait until the DVD is aviable, so...that._

_So, I hope you give me your opinion, it's really important to me (:_

And finally: Merry X-mas! / Happy Birthday, Charlie! / And happy end of the world or something like that. lol.

_(Again, sorry if I don't have a beautiful english, but I'll still practicing). _


End file.
